This core will provide tissue culture, resources and/an adenovirus vector production facility to the Program Project. In addition, it will provide to the component projects freshly isolated human airway epithelial cells, and alveolar macrophages obtained by fiberoptic bronchoscopy. The tissue culture facility will provide a resource to bank various cell lines to be used by the Projects and Pilot/Feasibility Projects. It will also provide a site to culture cell lines, and the expertise to instruct investigators unfamiliar with tissue cultures in the relevant methods. The technical staff of the Core will receive human biologic specimens obtained by bronchoscopy, and prepare these samples for use by investigators of the component projects and CF-Pilot/Feasibility Projects. This core will be the major site of adenovirus vector production for the Program Project, including the cataloging and storage of various vectors, culturing of the 293 cell line used to produce the vectors, and the actual production and purification of the vectors. The core will be directed by R. Crystal, with use under the auspices and guidance of the Executive Committee.